


Rougher

by Rainbow_Whale_Shark



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild S&M, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Scratching, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Whale_Shark/pseuds/Rainbow_Whale_Shark
Summary: Seteth thinks he's good at keeping his wilder side a secret. Byleth can read him like a book and coaxes that side out of hiding.





	Rougher

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is the worst thing I've ever written, I've never been more ashamed tagging a fic before. Also FE3H ruined me.

Byleth sighed as she felt Seteth's hands roam down her bare sides, teasing her with feather-light touches. She's always loved the gentle part of Seteth that touches her reverently, carefully, but there's another side to this coin, and tonight, she'd flip it. 

"You know, I won't break, Seteth." Byleth mused, toying with his forest-green hair. "You don't need to be so gentle."

She could see the barely-suppressed hunger in his eyes every time they had sex, but he kept in control. Byleth absolutely needed to see him, even if it was just once, lose himself completely, give in to his instincts and ravish her. 

"Yes, but you are precious to me," Seteth took her hand and kissed her fingers delicately. "I cannot stand the thought of hurting you."

"But what if I asked you nicely, honey?" Byleth heard his breath catch at the pet name; she almost had him. "What if," she pressed herself against him, her lips brushing his sensitive ear as she whispered, "I want you to be rough with me? Isn't that different?" 

Seteth swallowed thickly, feeling more than a little hot. "Yes…it is different." His voice has taken on a different tone, deeper and rasping. Byleth smiled to herself; she's got him. 

"I know you have it in you to wreck me, Seteth." He was breathing heavily, and one of his hands left Byleth's waist to grip the blankets.

"Tell me what you want." Seteth's pupils were blown wide, betraying his lust almost as much as his voice was. 

"I want you to do whatever you want to me," Byleth started. "Pull my hair, grab my neck, throw me down, bite me. Make me obey you." A shudder ran through Seteth at this. "Don't you want to be in charge tonight?" 

"How will I…know if it is too much?" 

"Hmm, I'll say 'radish', and if I can't talk, I'll tap out. Is that okay with you?" Byleth had doubts about whether or not Seteth would actually be that rough, but, better safe than sorry. 

"Yes, yes that works." Seteth said, green eyes sparkling dangerously.

Byleth giggled at his excitement, leaning forward so he could kiss her. His hand tangled in her hair and Seteth tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth. When he pulled away, Byleth looked absolutely lust-drunk with her hair messy and lips swollen. 

"Lay back." He commanded, and Byleth was quick to comply. He shoved her legs apart, burying his face between her thighs. Instead of eating her like she hoped he would, Seteth chose to alternate between biting and sucking the skin of her thighs. "Now do try to stay still."

Byleth whined at this but didn't act, letting Seteth bruise her thighs. After what felt like an eternity of teasing, she felt his tongue dip into her. She moaned her appreciation and gripped his hair as his teeth just barely grazed her clit. Immediately, Seteth stopped what he was doing and glared up at her, causing her to release his hair. 

"Sorry, it's a habit." Not untrue, as that was normally where her hands would rest and guide him to her orgasm. 

"A shame," Seteth chided, sitting up. "Come over here." He sat at the edge of the bed and Byleth crawled over, draping herself over his lap. "Is this alright with you?" Seteth's voice softened a bit, but when Byleth eagerly nodded, he got right back into character. 

"Maybe this will teach you how to behave." Byleth groaned from low in her throat as Seteth grabbed a handful of her ass. That groan turned into a shriek of pleasure as he raised his hand and brought it down hard. Over and over he spanked her, and Byleth could do nothing except moan and grind against his leg as waves of pain and pleasure washed over her. 

"Now what kind of reaction is this?" Seteth reached between her legs, giving her thoroughly reddened ass a break. Byleth hummed when his fingers slipped inside her, stroking just enough to make her squirm. "Look." 

Byleth looked up at his fingers in front of her face, covered in her own arousal. She took hold of his hand and guided it to her mouth, lapping at the wetness on them. Seteth chuckled, sounding downright sadistic. Byleth had never been more turned on. 

Seteth coaxed her up only to push her onto her back, legs sprawled open. He practically threw his pants off at the sight of Byleth, wet and needy below him. He stroked his cock a few times before lining himself up with her entrance. 

Byleth was almost shivering in excitement, her eyes glazed over with lust. Seteth stroked her cheek with his thumb affectionately, smug that he was the only one allowed to see her like this. 

"I'm going to ruin you."

"Please."

With that, Seteth slammed into Byleth, hilting himself in one thrust. His thrusts were quick and deep, his hips snapping back hard enough against hers to bruise. He leaned forward to bite at her neck and Byleth groaned; the pain was exquisite. 

Byleth's hands rested on Seteth's back, but each time he pulled out and pushed back in, her nails dragged down, leaving angry red marks in their wake. This happened several more times until Seteth was fed up, flipping Byleth onto her hands and knees. 

"That is quite enough of that." He growled into her ear, and he swore he could feel Byleth tighten around him at this. 

Seteth's hand wrapped in Byleth's hair, yanking her head up and keeping it up. She let out a breathy moan, trailing off into a giggle. 

"So close…" Byleth tensed up, shaking as she felt a familiar warmth in her core. 

Seteth didn't slow down as she came, instead speeding up just to see how loud she would get. The answer is very loud. Byleth was almost screaming, and the only reason she was still sitting upright is because of Seteth's hand in her hair. 

A few more thrusts had Seteth spilling into Byleth, who whined at the feeling. Her mind was completely blank, and she didn't even register him pulling out and helping her lay back down. 

"Are you alright, dearest?" Immediately, Seteth was by her side, stroking the hair that he messed up in the first place. "Was that too much?" 

"No, it was perfect. You were perfect." Byleth gave him a tired smile, relaxing against the pillow. "I could stand to do that more often."

"Agreed." Seteth planted a kiss on her head, then walked over to the basin for a cloth. Byleth caught a glimpse of his toned backside and she grinned, thinking about how lucky she was. 

"What is so funny?" Seteth asked, noticing her smile as he cleaned up. He tossed the cloth back, still waiting on an answer.

"Nothing. C'mere." Byleth stretched her arms out, reaching for Seteth. He finally laid back down and pulled her close, lazily kissing her face. 

"I'm going to have to wear a scarf for a while now." She pointed to the darkening bruises on her neck, snickering at Seteth's panic. 

"I am sorry! I did not realize that I lost control like that." Byleth's hand on his face reassured him immediately, caressing his cheek softly. 

"I did ask you to, did I not?" Seteth nods, looking flustered. "Besides, I got my payback."

That was definitely true, and if the stinging pain of the scratches on his back was any indication, Byleth's 'payback' would bother him for the next few days. 

Gently, Seteth traced the marks he left on Byleth's neck, admiring his work in a way. Despite feeling horribly guilty for making them, he really did like the way she looked covered in his love bites. 

"I love you, Seteth. Every side of you." Byleth smiled serenely up at him, and his heart did a flip in his chest at such an honest declaration. 

"No matter how many times I hear it, that will always give me half a heart attack. I love you as well, Byleth. You mean everything to me." Seteth protectively wrapped his arm around her as she buried her face in his chest. There's nowhere he'd rather be right now, or probably ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually done Seteth's S Support, but that doesn't change my unwavering love for him.


End file.
